The World Trace Center
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Le 11 septembre 2001, Blaine Anderson décéda, et la vie de Kurt Hummel fut complètement détruite. - Petit OS sans prétention. /Klaine/


« Monsieur Hummel ?

C'est moi, je réponds d'une voix apeurée. Qui est-ce ?

Le service de l'armée de terre. Nous voulons vous informer de la mort de votre mari, Blaine Anderson. »

Je ne sais murmurer qu'un « Blaine… » avant de m'écrouler contre le mur. Je lâche mon téléphone et porte mes mains à mon visage. « Monsieur Hummel ? Monsieur vous êtes toujours là ? » résonne dans le téléphone. Je raccroche. Blaine. MON Blaine. Qu'ont-ils fait de lui ?

* * *

Je suis dans le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture. Je pleure encore. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne peux pas y croire. Carole entre en trombe dans la maison, suivi de mon père. Totalement mou et anéanti je ne sais pas bouger. La télé passe les images de l'attentat, des militaires. Mon Blaine où es-tu ? Carole me prend dans ses bras et instinctivement je me roule contre elle, tournant mon alliance entre mes doigts. J'ai l'air d'un adolescent après une rupture amoureuse. Sauf que je viens de perdre définitivement l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

Finn est arrivé ainsi que Rachel. Santana et Brittany sont là aussi. Mercedes ne devrait pas tarder. Tous sont là à me remonter le moral. Seulement cela est impossible. Tous nos projets, toute notre vie envolée. Tout est réduit à néant.

« Nous étions en procédure d'adoption. »

Mon père me frotte le dos. Je suis recroquevillé contre lui, les yeux dans le vide. Pourquoi est-ce sur moi que c'est tombé ? Pourquoi est-ce mon Blaine qui est parti ?

Tous mes amis ont la joie de vivre et quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pourront pas me remonter le moral. Je serre mon alliance dans ma main.

« Tu crois que je pourrais aller jusque New York ? »

Je regarde mon père tristement. Il me répond qu'il m'y emmènera dès qu'il pourra. Je dois voir Blaine. Même décédé, je dois le voir.

* * *

Manhattan. Manhattan est complètement détruit. Comme moi. Le sol est jonché de cendres. Le ciel gris argumente le contraste. Les New Yorkais courent partout, tous sont paniqués. Des frissons me parcourent le dos, je ne peux plus sortir un seul son de ma bouche. Des chaussures brûlées traînent par terre. Des Hommes allongés et couverts de sang sont au sol. Des papiers volent et s'écrasent sous mes pieds. Des filets de sang parsèment les feuilles et les cendres. Je trébuche sur des briques, j'écrase du verre. Tout le monde crie. Les pompiers courent avec des brancards, des masques à oxygènes, tentant de sauver le plus de vie. Ils sont généralement accompagnés des militaires. La police bloque la route. Les sirènes me brûlent les oreilles. Le quartier sent la mort, le brûlé et le sang. L'odeur me monte au nez et je réalise enfin le désastre. Je suis détruit. Aussi détruit que ces deux tours. C'est la panique totale. Où dois-je aller ? Et si Blaine était brûlé ? Et s'il ne restait que quelques cendres perdues de lui ? Et si je marchais sur lui ? Des frissons continuels me parcourent à nouveau le dos. Comment pourront nous vivre après ça ? Toutes les vies sont détruites. Ces enfants devenus orphelins. Ces enfants qui ne reverrons plus jamais leurs parents. Moi qui ne reverra plus jamais mon mari. C'est la fin de tout. La fin d'un nous. C'est pire que la fin du monde.

« Blaine Anderson. » J'annonce à l'accueil de la chapelle.

La dame me fait un sourire compatissant et désolé. Je baisse les yeux. Elle m'indique l'endroit où se trouve Blaine. Je m'avance doucement vers son lit tandis que mon père reste à l'entrée. Blaine est bien là, blanc et inerte. Je prends doucement sa main et je m'écroule presque à côté de lui. Je serre sa main froide et embrasse son front. Ma vie est morte. Je suis mort au même moment que Blaine. Je lui parle, je lui raconte tout. Je lui promets de continuer à l'aimer. Même seul. Je lui promets de me battre pour la procédure d'adoption. Gaby nous aime, et nous aimons Gaby. Je prends son alliance et la mets autour de mon cou, sur un chaine en or. Elle y rejoint la mienne. Loin des yeux, mais près du cœur. J'embrasse ses lèvres gelées et dures. Ca me fait mal au cœur. Je veux pleurer. Mais qu'importe. Il ne me reviendra plus. Je lui murmure un dernier « Je t'aime » avant de me lever. Je lâche difficilement sa main, et passe la mienne dans ses boucles douces une dernière fois. Je m'en vais en marche arrière. Au dernier moment je me retourne et ferme les yeux. J'essuie très rapidement les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je dois m'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. J'enroule mon bras autour de celui de mon père et me jette dans ses bras hors de la chapelle. La vie est dure et injuste.

_Le 11 septembre 2001, Blaine Anderson décéda, et la vie de Kurt Hummel fut complètement détruite._

* * *

_Un OS un peu triste mais que j'apprécie particulièrement. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous, chers lecteurs._

_À très vite, TeamSerpentard_


End file.
